bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydraxhide
Hydraxhide is a character in ManiacToaLaco's Transonicle series. He is a spoof of Ironhide from Micheal Bay's Transformers movies. Hydraxhide is the Autotoabot's trigger happy weapon specialist, demolition specialist, and Deceptikuta buster. Transonicle Main Article: Transonicle Hydraxhide's first appearance is on the Autotoabot ship orbiting the Matoran planet. He complains about the Deceptikuta. He shows up with the other Autotoabots when they land on the Matoran planet, and destroys Nuhrii's truck after scanning it for an alt mode. He meets the other Autotoabots in an unusually large alley, which he enters by crashing into a pile of something. He transmocs with the others, and almost blows Jaller and Hahli up while he was 'Showing them his cannons'. While the Autotoabots were leaving the alley, Hydraxhide blows up a couple police cars, before the Autotoabots split up to meet at Jaller's house, where they will find the glasses they need to find the AllShiny. He, along with Dakama Prime, Tahkan Metra, Phoenix Prime and Wipeout get chased by the police on the way to Jaller's house, presumably wrecking several police cars. While Hydraxhide doesn't make it to Jaller's house, he does meet up with the other Autotoabots when they rescue Jaller and Hahli from the Sector Six vehicles. He went with the other Autotoabots while Matanui Prime tried to get Jaller and Hahli out of there, which ended with Jaller, Hahli and Pohatubee being captured by Sector Six. Matanui got the glasses however, and the Autotoabots used them to head to the Canyon of Unending Whispers, where the AllShiny, Jaller, Hahli and Pohatubee (and Makutatron) were being held. The Autotoabots meet Jaller, Hahli and Pohatubee, who now have the AllShiny and are heading to Lego City. The Deceptikuta Barritax, Bradak, Wreckdak, Daedulus and Krekkacrusher attempt to stop the Autotoabot and Matoran convoy, but Hydraxhide knocks Barritax off the freeway, and Matanui slows Bradak down, then kills Wreckdak and Krekkacrusher. Hydraxhide plays an important role in the Lego city battle, which begins with Hydraxhide and Dakama Prime taking control of the Autotoabots in Lego City while Matanui Prime is finishing off Wreckdak and Krekkacrusher. They get Lezz and Vakama Maximus to patrol the outskirts of the city, and get Tahkan Metra and Phoenix Prime to provide air support. Nihiscream and Sleedat are the first Deceptikuta to show up, and they shoot Phoenix and Tahkan into a building, then bomb the Autotoabots, knocking Hydraxhide into a toy store, and shooting off Pohatubee's legs. Hydraxhide gets out of the toy store a little while later, only to get hit by a missle and whipped by Dreaddude's tail. He fights with Dakama Prime and Blue Flame against the Deceptikuta, helping fight Bradak, before going after Dreaddude by himself. For most of the battle with Dreaddude, Hydraxhide is being beaten. Dreaddude's size, strength and speed means that Hydraxhide was slapped around painfully. Hydraxhide shoots Dreaddudes Dinosaur head, apparently killing the Deceptikuta. But Dreaddude transmoced, and prepared to shoot Hydraxhide in the head with his gun, which was formed from his Dinosaur head. The gun explodes when he shoots it, and Dreaddude is killed. Hydraxhide meets up with the other Autotoabots then, just in time to see Bradak get back up, and then have Makutatron show up and kill Lezz. Hydraxhide is saddend by Lezz's death. Later, he takes Jaller to the building, where Jaller is supposed to be picked up by Helicopter after setting off a flare. Makutatron shows up, and Hydraxhide tries to fight him. He tricks Makutatron into running into the building Jaller just went in, but Makutatron breaks down the wall and follows Jaller. Nihiscream shoots Hydraxhide, then kicks him, and knocks Hydraxhide out. Hydraxhide meets the other Autotoabots after the battle ends, bringing Lezz's body and a badly damaged Galcee to the others. Kopatchet begins work on Galcee and Matanui gives Lezz a (very) short eulogy. Blue Flame remarks that the Autotoabots have no home with the AllShiny destroyed, but Pohatubee (who voice works again for some reason) tells them that their new home is the Matoran planet. Hydraxhide is present with the other Autotoabots while they're on a hill somewhere watching the sunset as the story ends. Transonicle 2 Main Article: Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax Hydraxhide is among the first Autotoabots to arrive in Ko-Metru and help take down Subbterranisher. He and Kopatchet also try to stop Crashinator and Savager from escaping with the AllShiny peice, but Sleedat takes Savager away. Transonicle 3 Main Article: Transonicle 3: The Ultimate Doom 3 years after the battle of Voya-Nui and the death of Icarax, Hydraxhide, Vakama Maximus, Phoenix Prime and Tahuswipe go to Po-Metru to stop an illegal Kanoka disk selling thing. The mission is succesful. Hydraxhide, along with the rest of the Autotoabots, greet iBrow, JackaL, LesoSpinn, Nujack, Jodkra, Johnson and Ramembolt as they land. Hydraxhide and Vakama Maximus then test the new Autotoabots to see how well they fight. During this, Nujack repairs Pohatubee's vocal processors. After that, Hydraxhide, Matanui Prime, Jodkra, Johnson and the Wreckinators investigate a disturbance in Ko-Metru, which turns out to be Shockvak and his Drill Dragon. Hydraxhide is not pleased that Shockvak survived having his head torn off. After a brief fight, in which the Autotoabots don't do so hot, Omega Kaita arrives and bats off the Drill Dragon. They then head back to PEST headquarters. Personality Hydraxhide's personality is violent and trigger happy, though he does care for his fellow Autotoabot. He seems to have a more seething hatred for the Deceptikuta than anyone else. Notes *Hydraxhide's name was originally Tahuhide. This error was originally posted in Transonicle chapter 2, but soon fixed. *Hydraxhide is so trigger happy to extent he apparently blew up an entire planet in the past. *He's incredibly durable, having been thrown around like a rag doll, shoot at more times than any other character, and had been stabbed right through the chest by Shockvak, which he responded by ripping off the Deceptikutas arm and removing his head, (although this wasn't permanent) then using the severed arm as a club agasint other Deceptikuta. Perhaps he's so invincible because he has an ironhide? *In Transonicle 2, he appears to be partners with Vakama Maximus. *He has killed 150 Deceptikuta drones during the actual series, and killed 2 named Deceptikuta. *Hydraxhide's right gun is a cannon with a gatling gun around it. Awesome. His other gun is just a cannon. *Unfornuneatly, he loses one cannon during the battle of Voya-Nui. He gets a handheld gun in Transonicle 3. He doesn't like it as much. *He appears to have an accent, saying "your" as "yer" and such. Texan perhaps? *He is ManiacToaLaco's favourite character. *He's 31 feet tall. *He actually has the some of the least amount of weaponry, with only his two cannons (and a gun in Transonicle 3). Although, he can easily punch his way through everything as he can shoot through it. *He was not exactly pleased to see Shockvak still alive. *He punched the Drill Dragon in the head. This was a bad idea, as well as awesome. Category:Characters